La Vida de Saul: Trailer
by rafaelalexzander123
Summary: Es el trailer oficial de mi primer fanfic, La Vida de Saul.


Trailer de La Vida de Saul

Inicia en un vacio totalmente negro, luego aparece el logo de America Television, después aparece una palabra que dice "Presenta", finalmente aparece una oración que dice "La vida es muy alegre".

Voz extraña: La vida es muy alegre.

Aparece una escena donde hay un niño jugando en la sala de su casa, luego volvemos al vacio negro donde aparece otra oración que dice "Cuando eres el hijo único de la familia".

Voz extraña: Cuando eres el hijo único de la familia.

Aparece otra escena donde esta el niño jugando con sus juegos en su habitación, después volvemos al vacio negro donde aparece oración que dice "Sin hermanos y sin hermanas".

Voz extraña: Sin hermanos y sin hermanas.

Aparece otra escena donde esta el niño comiendo todo un postre en la cocina, luego volvemos al vacio negro donde aparece otra oración que dice "Y tienes todo solo para ti y si"

Voz extraña: Y tienes todo solo para ti y si.

Aparece otra escena donde esta el niño jugando con sus juguetes en el salón, pero se pone triste cuando ve que no hay nadie para jugar, después volvemos al vacio negro donde aparece otra oración que dice "Pero a veces la vida es muy triste"

Voz extraña: Pero a veces la vida es muy triste.

Aparece otra escena donde el niño esta en el sofá viendo la televisión muy triste porque no hay nadie para hablar, después volvemos al vacio negro donde aparece una oración mas que dice "Cuando no tienes a nadie para divertirte"

Voz extraña: Cuando no tienes a nadie para divertirte.

Finalmente volvemos a la ultima escena donde el niño suspira de tristeza y dice.

Niño: Ah… me siento muy solo.

Volvemos al vacio negro, luego aparece una escena donde hay una casa tipo mansión en un cerro verde, después el niño, que vive en la mansión con su familia, esta en la mesa con sus padres desayunado, y el niño comienza a hablar con sus padres.

Niño: Por que no podemos tener otro hijo, Un hermanito o una hermanita para salir?

Aparecen muchas escenas donde esta el niño haciendo sus actividades solo, y triste porque no tiene a nadie que lo acompañe.

Mama: Porque el doctor nos dijo que con la edad que tenemos ahora, ya no tenemos edad para tener otro bebe, Saul.

Papa: Por que no sales con tus amigos de la escuela, Telmo, Kin, y Aolani, Saul?

Saul: Porque ellos viven a 1 hora de aquí, y los otros niños son muy brabucones conmigo.

Aparecen varias escenas donde Saul esta en su escuela siendo molestado por los otros alumnos, y llora porque todos se rien de el.

Volvemos al vacio negro, despues aparece una escena donde Saul esta en su cama triste de aburrimiento.

Saul: No quiero estar solo todos los días.

Aparece una escena donde Saul esta en un banco de un parque solo, y muy triste al ver a los niños jugando con sus amigos en el parque.

Saul: Quiero tener un amigo para divertirme.

Aparece otra escena donde Saul esta en las calles de su distrito, y deja caer una lagrima al ver a los niños conversando con sus amigos en las cuadras.

Saul: Alguien con quien hablar, alguien con quien jugar.

Aparece otra escena donde Saul estaba a punto de entrar a su casa, pero se da la vuelta y ve a un niño y una niña haciendo un saludo especial y se abrazan mientras sonríen, eso hizo llorar un poco a Saul y entra a su casa.

Saul: Alguien con quien sonreir, solo desearía hacer un amigo.

Ahí Saul se da cuenta de lo ultimo que dijo.

Saul: Hacer un amigo? crear un amigo?

Ahí Saul se le ocurrio una idea.

Saul: Eso es! Voy a crearme un amigo, un amigo imaginario.

Volvemos al vacio negro, luego aparece una escena donde Saul esta en su escritorio con 1 gran hoja de papel color gris y una caja de 12 colores.

Saul: Muy bien, primero, como sera mi amigo imaginario?

Aparece una escena donde Saul esta en su mente imaginando en las elecciones que podría ser su amigo imaginario, hasta que finalmente elige.

Saul: Ya se! Mi amigo imaginario será alguien divertido, alguien alegre, y lo mas importante, alguien que quiere jugar.

Aparecen escenas donde Saul dibuja cuidadosamente a su amigo imaginario de color naranja, luego se dibuja a el mismo a la derecha de su amigo dibujado de color blanco, después escribe su nombre debajo de su yo dibujado, y finalmente escribe debajo de su amigo el nombre que le creo.

Saul: Mi nuevo amigo imaginario y mi mejor amigo, Abraham.

Volvemos al vacio negro, después aparece una escena donde Saul les muestra a sus padres lo que dibujo.

Saul: Mama, Papa, miren lo que hice, mi nuevo amigo imaginario, Abraham.

Aparecen escenas donde Saul juega con Abraham en su imaginación.

Mama: Saul, no crees que ya eres un poco mayor para tener amigos imaginarios?

Saul: Lo se mama, pero lo hice porque no quiero estar solo otra vez, quiero estar con alguien para divertirme, aunque sea imaginario.

Aparece una escena donde Saul conversa con Abraham sobre algo en su mente.

Papa: Buen punto, bien Saul, puedes estar con Abraham.

Saul: Si, gracias mama y papa.

Volvemos al vacio negro, luego aparece una escena donde Saul hace cálculos con su pequeña calculadora, y Abraham en su imaginación estaba viendo lo que hacia Saul.

Saul: 100 soles?! Wow mi papa gano mas dinero que mi mama hoy en los negocios, no es cierto Abraham?

Pero Abraham no hizo nada, solo se quedo mirando confundido.

Saul: Que pasa Abaham? No sabes lo que son negocios?

Abraham negó con la cabeza.

Saul: Bueno déjame explicarte sobre los negocios.

Ahí Saul se da cuenta de lo que dijo.

Saul: Espera? Explicarte sobre los negocios? Crear a alguien que sabe sobre los negocios?

Ahí Saul se le ocurre otra idea.

Saul: Lo tengo! Por que explicarte los negocios? Si puedo crear a un amigo imaginario que sabe de negocios?!

Volvemos al vacio negro, después aparece una escena donde Saul estaba en su escritorio con el dibujo de el y su amigo.

Saul: Muy bien, mi otro amigo imaginario sera…

No pudo terminar porque Abraham lo interrumpe en su mente.

Saul: Que pasa Saul?

Abraham le susurra a Saul en su oído.

Saul: Que? no quieres que haga un amigo imaginario?

Abraham niega con la cabeza.

Saul: Por que?!

Abraham le susurra algo mas a Saul.

Saul: Ah? Quieres que crea, una amiga imaginaria?

Abraham asiente con la cabeza.

Saul: Wow, eso es raro, esta bien, la creare.

Aparecen escenas donde Saul dibuja con cuidado a su amiga imaginaria a la izquierda de Abraham de color celeste, y finalmente escribe debajo de su amiga el nombre que le creo.

Saul: La nueva amiga imaginaria y experta en negocios, Afra.

Volvemos al vacio negro, luego aparece una escena donde Saul esta en su escritorio dibujando con cuidado a otro, mejor dicho, otra amiga imaginaria a la derecha de el de color verde claro, y finalmente escribe debajo de su amiga el nombre que le creo.

Saul: La nueva amiga imaginaria y experta en moda, Agar.

Aparece otra escena de Saul haciendo lo mismo a la izquierda de Afra de color morado oscuro, y finalmente escribe el nombre.

Saul: La nueva amiga imaginaria y experta en rock, Aide.

Aparece otra escena de Saul haciendo lo mismo a la derecha de Agar de color amarillo, y finalmente escribe el nombre.

Saul: La nueva amiga imaginaria y experta en bromas, Aiko.

Aparece otra escena de Saul haciendo lo mismo a la izquierda de Aide de color rojo, y finalmente escribe el nombre.

Saul: La nueva amiga imaginaria y experta en deportes, Aixa.

Aparece otra escena de Saul haciendo lo mismo a la derecha de Aiko de color negro, y finalmente escribe el nombre.

Saul: La nueva amiga imaginaria y amante de vampiros, Aida.

Aparece otra escena de Saul haciendo lo mismo a la izquierda de Aixa de color azul, y finalmente escribe el nombre.

Saul: La nueva amiga imaginaria y experta en aventuras, Alba.

Aparece otra escena de Saul haciendo lo mismo a la derecha de Alda de color rosa, y finalmente escribe el nombre.

Saul: La nueva amiga imaginaria y amante de princesas, Alda.

Aparece otra escena de Saul haciendo lo mismo a la izquierda de Alba de color verde oscuro, y finalmente escribe el nombre.

Saul: La nueva amiga imaginaria y experta en ciencia, Alin.

Aparece una escena mas de Saul haciendo lo mismo a la derecha de Alda de color morado claro, y finalmente escribe el nombre.

Saul: La nueva y ultima amiga imaginaria y experta en baile, Alma.

Volvemos al vacio negro, después aparece una escena donde Saul estaba en su cama listo para dormir, y puso el dibujo de sus 11 amigos imaginarios en su mesita de noche.

Saul: Wuu, estos 12 dias fueron los mejores de toda mi vida, todo gracias a ustedes amigos, por haber llegado a mi imaginación gracias a mi.

Pero Saul se pone un poco mal.

Saul: Pero, saben que seria aun mejor, que ustedes fueran, reales.

Saul se cubre con la sabana y mira por la ventana el cielo nocturno con estrellas y luna.

Saul: Desearia que mis amigos imaginarios sean reales.

Saul cierra los ojos lentamente y se duerme profundamente, pero no se dio cuenta de que, en su habitación apareció de la nada, polvo brillante y formaron un gran espiral que fue hacia el dibujo de Saul, y apareció una luz brillante que brillo mas y mas hasta que no se pudo ver nada.

Volvemos al vacio negro, luego aparece una escena donde Saul abre los ojos lentamente y se da media vuelta despacio, pero cuando ve su habitación completa mira a su amigo imaginario, Abraham.

Abraham: Ah… hola Saul…

Saul: Oh hola Abraham.

Saul no se sorprendio y cerro los ojos, pero un segundo después, abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto de la cama muy rápido, y volvió a ver a Abraham sorprendido.

Saul: Abraham?!

Abraham solo se asusto un poco, Saul luego ve al otro lado y se sorprendio mas al ver que sus amigas imaginarias, estaban en su habitación.

Saul: Chicas?!

Las chicas se asustaron no mucho, Saul después ve a Abraham y a las chicas al mismo tiempo, ahí descubre que sus amigos imaginarios, son reales.

Saul: Son, REALES?!

Nadie dijo nada al principio, hasta que Abraham dijo alogo.

Abraham: Uh… creo que… si.

Volvemos al vacio negro, después aparece una palabra que dice "Muy pronto".

Voz extraña: Muy pronto.

Aparece una escena donde Saul esta con sus amigos imaginarios, mejor dicho, reales en el patio de adelante.

Saul: Estoy feliz de que ustedes sean reales amigos.

Volvemos al vacio negro, luego aparece una oración que dice "Una historia basasa".

Voz extraña: Una historia basada.

Aparece una escena donde Saul esta en su habitación con Abraham que estaba triste después de que algo malo paso.

Abraham: Como quieres que seamos amigos si todos dicen que somos raros por como somos.

Volvemos al vacio negro, después aparece una oración que dice "En una lección de la vida".

Aparece una escena donde Saul trata de animar a Abraham que estaba lagrimeando.

Saul: Escucha Abraham, no le hagas caso a los que te dicen que eres extraño y se rien de ti, a quien le importa que eres raro tu y las chicas eh? A mi no me importa, y saben porque?, por que…

Aparecen varias escenas de momentos alegres, tristes, molestos, y otras emociones de Saul y sus amigos, pasan de lento a rápido hasta quedar totalmente oscuro.

Volvemos a la ultima escena donde Saul termina su oración a Abraham.

Saul: Los amigos siempre se ayudan.

Volvemos al vacio negro, luego aparece el titulo del fanfic que dice…

Voz extraña: La Vida de Saul.

Volvemos al vacio negro, después aparece una utima escena donde Saul y sus amigos estan viendo la televisión, pero ningún canal les gusto.

Abraham: No, no, no, no hay ningún canal bueno para ver.

Pero entonces miran un canal que tiene como símbolo "CN".

Abraham: Espera! Que canal es ese?

Saul: Oh ese canal es "Cartoon Network", es un canal de series animadas para las personas de todas las edades, es el numero 1 por ser el mas visto en todo el mundo, le gana a otro canal de series animadas llamado…

No pudo terminar porque se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban pegados a la televisión con sus manos tocando la pantalla y con cara de sorprendidos.

Saul: Que pasa amigos, les gusta Cartoon Network?

Sus amigos simplemente dijeron esto al mismo tiempo y lentamente.

Abraham y sus amigas: Nos encanta Cartoon Network…

Los amigos de Saul inhalan mucho aire y miran a Saul para decir estp al mismo tiempo y rápidamente.

Abraham y sus amigas: Queremos saber mas!

Volvemos al vacio negro, después aparece una ultima oración que dice.

Voz extraña: Proximamente, solo en fanfics.

Volvemos al vacio negro, por ultima vez.


End file.
